<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'manberg Music by localstabby890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778729">L'manberg Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/localstabby890/pseuds/localstabby890'>localstabby890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/localstabby890/pseuds/localstabby890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is entirely spite fanfic. I'm sick and tired of seeing bloody y/n gunk everywhere so I'm gonna write something realistic if I can.<br/>Basically, annual dream smp concert. You're in a band called Sleepy Sonder, with Philza, the drummer, Tommy and Tubbo, the pianists, Wilbur, the guitarist and vocals, Technoblade the violinist, and you're the singer and bassist. It's the annual music festival of L'manberg, and you guys thought you'd try your hand. It's a hit.<br/>r/n is reader name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'manberg Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in the back room of the makeshift concert hall smelt of sweat and mildew, as the Sleepy Sonder worked on tuning their instruments, getting their scratchy morning voices to cooperate with the imminent singing for around an hour. Philza adjusted his sage and ivory tunic and bucket hat, played a quick beat, and grinned crookedly.<br/>
"Well lads, what songs we got again?"<br/>
He questioned<br/>
Techno mumbled through the hair pins in his mouth as he braided back his sweaty hair.<br/>
"Virago, Your New Boyfriend, Curses, Maybe I Was Boring, Saline Solution, Bastards of the Barrel, and Jubilee Line."<br/>
Philza idly flipped the drumstick, caught it, and gave a thumbs up.<br/>
"Very good."<br/>
You tapped your fingers on the table and sang quietly, practicing pitch. Something small and red smacked you in the face, and you whipped around to see Tommy flicking the spare guitar picks at Wilbur, who kept smacking him on the head with sheet music.<br/>
Walking over to the piano, you tapped out the opening riff of your new boyfriend.<br/>
"Tommy you little shit, this isn't even tuned! We're on in literally 10 minutes! Quit flicking my damn guitar picks at Wilbur and get ready!"<br/>
"It's that soon?!" Tommy exclaimed. "SHIT I DIDN'T REHEARSE LAST NIGHT! Also those picks are mine now!" He picked them from the floor<br/>
"No, you dumb cunt, Niki gave them to me for my birthday along with this guitar. They're mine, and that's final."<br/>
Wilbur sighed.<br/>
"First gig, how we all feeling?"<br/>
Tubbo grinned. "Wilbur, that's the fifth time you've asked that today."<br/>
"Yeah Wilbur, not all of us are emotional fucks like you, when's the last time any of us have felt something?" Techno chimed in.<br/>
Tubbo shrugged. "Just yesterday I found Tommy in a sobbing heap because he realized that dinosaurs would never know he existed, so I don't exactly know about that, also Techno you cry almost nightly to the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, don't even try."<br/>
Tommy erupted into shouts of protest.<br/>
Techno held the bow of his mahogany violin like a sword and pointed it at Tubbo. "Orpheus and Eurydice is a deep, ancient and incredibly moving cultural tale, don't judge me."<br/>
You coughed. "And yet you always seem surprised when Orpheus turns around in every single retelling."<br/>
Techno flushed. "Shut up."<br/>
The banter was interrupted by a mop of black and white hair peeking into the room, followed by striking emerald and crimson eyes. Wilbur waved.<br/>
"Hey Ranboo!"<br/>
"You guys are on in five. Good luck!" He smiled and disappeared in a cloud of purple sparks.<br/>
"Perfect."<br/>
Tommy and Tubbo wheeled their keyboards onstage, behind the curtain,  Wilbur and Techno got into position, and Philza, raised his drumsticks.<br/>
You slung your bass in front of you, nodded to Niki, and the curtain was raised.<br/>
Jack Manifold's voice boomed over the speaker.<br/>
"Citizens of L'manberg, I present to you, the Sleepy Sonders!"<br/>
Philza slammed the sticks down, and began playing an opening beat, Wilbur opened up with the first few chords, Techno drew his bow, and Tommy and Tubbo tapped out the tune.<br/>
You strummed, and began to sing<br/>
"Skin of honey, eyes of brass<br/>
as as you pass my heart turns to see you go<br/>
Why do you notice me, I'm far below your class<br/>
You're like whiskey, my sweet strong virago"<br/>
The music was ethereal, catchy, and exhilarating<br/>
And the crowd loved it.<br/>
They screamed out the lyrics, Jack having to boost up the speakers and making a deafening racket.<br/>
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You distantly heard Tommy scream.<br/>
The whoops and the shouts were exhilarating, and by the end of the hour, your beautiful voice was hoarse, your were shaking, and your back was soaked in sweat.<br/>
And you were absolutely ecstatic. Leaning into the mic, you shouted<br/>
"That's all for tonight, folks, thank you, and we're the Sleepy Sonders!" And taking a running leap, you jumped into the adoring crowd. Hundreds of hands caught you as you were passed along the sea of people.<br/>
After the show , you were all packing up.<br/>
"Well guys, that was a success!" You gave a tired smile.<br/>
"Yeah, they l-l-loved us." Tubbo yawned, his soft deer ears pricking up.<br/>
"Hometime, then. Dad's place?" Tommy questioned.<br/>
"Yep."<br/>
"of course."<br/>
"Yeah"<br/>
Humming quietly, you put the instruments back in the closet. "We'll get 'em tomorrow. I'm knackered."<br/>
So you, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur and Techno went back to Phil's house, where you all collectively collapsed in each other's arms, sleeping soundly, in a massive cuddle heap. Phil came back home, and saw you all together. Sighing happily, he brought blankets, and made a cup of tea for himself. This was his family. And he wasn't gonna let anyone get in the way of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>